Love will help you though the hard ships
by Pussykat 8
Summary: Rogue is with the X-Men. A guy tries to make her fall in love with him but what if he falls in love with her? Romy and maybe others.
1. Default Chapter

Sitting on the balcony watching the birds flutter by and sing their love songs. Looking at the trees that sway in the breeze. "What ever happened to all men are created equal?' After pondering at this for a while Rogue sits on her balcony watching everyone have fun in the pool. "EW.. Kurt's getting fur in the pool!!!" "No am I am not Kitty." "Yes and I like, suppose that is a dog hair." "Excuse me Kitty like I am part dog!!" "Sorry Rahne!" "But come on it is blue Kurt you are like the only one swimming with like blue fur." 'When will they ever learn...to SHUT UP'

So Rogue walks back into her room. Slams the French doors and shut the blinds. Then sits in the dark wanting to belong. 'Man I can't wait till school starts at least I can get out of here for a while.' Rogue finally starts to read her new book she just got today "Interview with a Vampire". All of a sudden Jean walks in. "Hey Rogue come down and swim." "Does it look like I want to." "No well what are you reading?" "Interview with a Vampire." "Is it one of those creepy vampire books?" "I don't know I just got it today and I have just started to read it so can you leave!" "Fine." So Jean walks out and Rogue finally goes back to her book.  
  
Later that evening... Rogue is sleeping on her bed with her camo pjs and her black silk sheets when all of a sudden her French doors open. "Well I guess I forgot to lock my doors oh well." So she walks over to her doors and then stops and look at the starry night sky. "I wish I could find a Southern gentleman that I could touch. Yeah right like that would ever happen." So she closes the doors and locks them. Then going back to her bed to get more sleep. After she falls asleep a tall figure walks out of the shadows. "So this is the one that Mags sent me to look up on and make her fall in love with me easy as pie. So lets see Anne Rice, Camo, Black silk sheet this girl got taste. I best leave before sour puss makes his rounds." So he opens the doors and leaves.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't know any one of the X-Men. Please Review for me this is my first Fan fiction. thanks a million 


	3. Chapter2

  
Thanks so much for your very wonderful and helpful reviews. I know it was short but I wanted to see if I could put it up and if anyone liked it. Please it you want me to add anything in the next chappie please tell me sometimes I get brain bock and can't think straight but who can now a days. So I will say my thanks to:  
  
willa. j- thank you so much for your review, I am very happy that you liked my story. thanks a million  
  
evilraven - I love that book so much and I thought Rogue would to since she is a goth she would love it so I added. I am thankful for your review man I thought everyone would hate it but hey I got yours and many others so I am very thankful. thanks a million  
  
emicable- thank you very much I hope so to. Well if you have any comments to the story or any thing to add in the next chappie please tell. thanks a million  
  
Ms.Rogue LeBeau- Well I am very sorry it was short but like I said I didn't know too much on the site so I just didn't know. But I will make the next one longer and please keep them coming. thanks a million  
  
Evilcleo-thanks for your review I thank ya so much thanks million  
  
Ravenn03-thank you sooo much for your review dude that is so nifty. I will e-mail you when I do ger writers block. It is true Rogue with any guy is cool but Rogue with Remy is like the best. Well thanks a million  
  
Disclaimer: you all know the drill, I don't own X-Men but I do own this story hehehehehehe. Trying to lighten things up here.  
  
On with story......  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Hey Rogue can I come in?" "Sure Logan come in." "Hey Rogue I just ....Sniff Sniff Who's been in your room stripes?" "No one besides Kitty and Kurt oh and Jean why?" "Because I smell one of bucket head's lackeys in here." "Who?" "I don't know I just smell old buckethead." "well Ah have no clue who was in here?" "It's ok Stripes, I will keep an eye and a nose out." "Thanks Logan." "Your welcome and I just wanted to tell you have pratice at 6:00 before dinner ok." "Thanks" So Logan walks out of the room. 'Ah wonder why one of bucket head's idiots were here.'  
  
After school Rogue sits by the same pond everyday to read, do homework and or to get away for everthing and everybody. "Nice book you got there cherie." "Yeah so and who are you?" Then a figure walks out from the shadows. 'Very tall and handsome oh get a grip girl he could be some rapist or something well he can try but it will never happen.' "Oh just a person walkin' around the park. And why is a very lovely chere like you doin' all by herself?" "Do Ah know ya? Ya seem oddly famailar." "Well no, never been around here before. Ah be from Louisanna. New Orleans to be exact." "Well good to see a swamp rat stinking up these parts." "Oh what would you be a River rat non?" "No Ah am not a river rat but ah do came from Mississippi." "Oh yes ya are a river rat." "Oh shut up cajun!" "Ya know ya love me chere." oh the award winning cajun grin. "Whatever you stupid swamp rat. Well my ride is here bye." So Rogue gets up and walks over to Scott's car. "So who is he?" "Kitty, he is an idiot now lets go." "Fine!" So Scott drives off and the Cajun sits there and watches her leave. Then someone comes out of the shadows. "Man mate the shelia sure does not like you." "Oh she is just playing hard to get." "Whatever." So the guy and his friend leaves the pond area.  
  
So do you like it, hate it, please tell me. Well anywho thanks for reading. I know I know it is short but I could not type the next part with this one need to brainstorm. Also i hope to finish this before school starts b/c with Cross Country and being a senior i will have my hands full. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own nothing'.  
  
RogueAnge-I know I say too many so's so I am fixing it in this one. Thanks for reviewing. thanks a million  
  
KOMAL-I know I need to make the chapters longer but I want to get a chapter up every 2 days and b/c of the time limit I have b/c of work I am going to have problems with making them longer. So just try to hang with me. thanks a million  
  
Ms.Rogue LeBeau- thanks I have been and this is the next chappie so enjoy. thanks a million  
  
enchantedlight- thanks like I said to komal I want to update every 2 days if I can. thanks a million  
  
willa j.- thanks just keep reviewing and I will update it. thanks a million  
  
evilraven- this one starts the battles and next chappie the battles will start up even worse. thanks a million  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that night.... "Like come on Rogue you like have to go! Everyone else is." "Like who?" "Well me and like Amara, Rahne, Wanda.." "Wanda's coming 'the brave soul' well if she is coming then I guess I will too." "Get some sassy ass clothes on like because you can't like pick up guys in clubs with like no tight or low cut clothes on." "I know god give me 15 mins ok." "Like ok meet you down in the foyer." Rogue goes into her closet to find something to wear to the club tonight. Rogue grabs a few things from her closet and runs to the bathroom. She comes out wearing black high heeled shoes with straps that go up to her mid thigh and tie there. Tight black leather skirt and a red and black corset top to top it all off with a long black leather trench coat. For her hair she has it up in a pony with her white bangs framing her face. With her makeup she has dark purple eye shadow with black eyeliner and red lipstick. Along with her black gloves to her elbows. 'Ok I think I am ready to go and kick some ass and shake it while I am at it.' Rogue walks out of her room with a look that could kill. She walks down the stairs to see all the girls standing and waiting while some of the guy look in awe at Rogue. Including Scott. Which had a look that could kill every guy in the room. "Well let's like go now before we are late." All the girls get into the van and head on out.  
  
Once they get there they met up with Wanda and Pietro. "Why is speedy here Wanda?" "Heck if I know Rogue?" He said "I wanted to see the ladies dance and shake it." "Whatever Pietro." The ladies started to walk out to the dancing area but Rogue said she wanted to get a drink. Over in the darkest corner a man sits with his friend who is flipping open his lighter then closing it. "Hey mate Pietro is here." "Good I hope he brings news on what we are doing here." At that moment Pietro walks over to meet with them. "Hey guys how's it hanging?" "Get to the point we are here Pietro because Gambit wants to leave here." "Oh now now Gambit your work is here tonight so you have to stay." "Gambit will stay or leave when Gambit wants to." "Now ok blokes, we need to get this over with." "Ok now you have to get them to fall in love with you guys and then put this on them." "Hey mate why can't we just put it on them now?" "No because if you do they will be confused and they will not join us." "Fine Fine Gambit will get it over with." "Good now do you know who your ladies are?" "Yes mate now can we leave?" "Nope dad wants you two to say and get together with them."  
  
Well end of chapter 3. I will try to get chapter 4 up Sunday. thanks a million 


	5. Sorry about that

Hey ladies and dudes, I am sorry that I have not update in so long I have one really good reason. See my dad is in the military and he got called up in March. But July 11 he got shipped to Afghanistan for a year or more. So I had been with him and helping mom out. And what really gets me is that he will be missing my 18th birthday and my Senior prom and my graduation. But they could make his time over there longer. So he could be back August of 2005 or March of 2006. And if it is the March one I will be in college and he will also miss my 19th birthday. But I am holding up my own. So I am very sorry I have not got it up like I said. But I will try to get it up in the next week. I want to also say thanks to all my reviewers and I want to make a song for my dad in Afghanistan, Smells Like Teen Spirit from Nirvana. See you yahoos soon in the fan fiction area. 


	6. Chapter 4

Well you all know the drill I don't know shit on X-Men sucks don't it.  
  
"Well mate, it might be a good thing we have to stay, because they are very hot sheilas and that way we can start the work." "True good point my mon ami. Let's go." Gambit and Pyro walk over to the ladies. "Wanda I will be heading over to the drink table ok." "Ok just if you find a guy that I would be interested in like kicking his ass tell me ok." "Of course." Rogue walks over to the drink table and watches everyone dancing. Kitty and Amara dancing to the techno music. While Rogue is over at the table... "Hey Gambit lookey over there your sheila is all by herself go over and talk to her." "Sure why not just got to turn on this cajun charm and she will fall in love with me so fast it ain't even funny." "Yeah sure whatever mate. Just go over there before she leaves to go back over to her friends." Gambit walks over to talk to Rogue but while he is walking to her a girl walks up to him and asks him a dance. "Sorry petite can't right now." Just walks off leaving the girl to stand there just like another face in the crowd. While Rogue is getting a drink she looks around and sees a guy walking towards her. Wearing a black spandex sleeve less shirt with camo pants. Wearing a black trench coat and has a face to make the gods jealous and ashamed of themselves. To put that all together with one of the hottest bods in the world you can tell he never is alone. While Rogue is thinking all of this he is getting closer and closer to her very spot. 'Why is he coming this way. Probably to talk to the blond behind the counter.' Rogue turns around to finish her drink before leaving to join back up with her friends. "Hey there cherie how you be doing on this lovely night in this wonderful club?" 'God I hope the blond answers this dip shit god he is annoying.' "Earth to chere." Then she fells a poke on her shoulder and swiftly turns to grab his hand. "Hands off dumbass unless you want to be in the hospital for 6 weeks." "Whoa chere gambit does not mean to harm just to talk." "yeah well don't touch meh again. So what the hell do you want swamp rat?" "Oh you wound me chere plus that ain't nice to make fun of where someone comes from. Plus if Gambit is correct you be from Mississippi so you be a River rat." "Well ah be leaving now!" Rogue thrusts her shoulder into Gambit's body. Walks off to her friends. 'Damn what a firecracker now this one will be fun to play with.'  
  
Mean while with Pyro....  
  
Oh leaving ya hanging heehawed you do it to me so I do it back. Revenge is so sweat. Like sugar. It be all good. 


End file.
